


Idiots Loving Idiots

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Must Have Done Something Right [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aromantic Ryan, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Genderfluid Jack, Just some dudes being gay, Non-Binary Gavin, Non-Binary Jeremy, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Michael, Trans Ryan, and Ryan again not believing his crew loves him, chat fic, when will he learn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: CrewMom: Didn’t this start with Gavin being gay?TimothyRimothy: As most things doGoldenBoi: Hey! Sometimes it starts with you being gay!TimothyRimothy: All trouble starts with one of us being too gaySuperNova: Yeah well that’s what happens when you put queers together for too long
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley & Gavin Free & Ryan Haywood
Series: Must Have Done Something Right [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606528
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Idiots Loving Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy uses xe/xem/xyr pronouns  
> Jack uses she/they  
> Gavin uses so/sol/sols/solaireself 
> 
> Gavin: GoldenBoi  
> Jeremy: TimothyRimothy  
> Michael: Mogar  
> Ryan: LovelyRyan  
> Jack: CrewMom  
> Trevor: NotTrevor  
> Lindsay: WildCard  
> Fiona: SuperNova

**GoldenBoi:** I want a boyfriend

**GoldenBoi:** :(

**TimothyRimothy:** Same

**NotTrevor:** Same

**WildCard:** I want a girlfriend

**SuperNova:** SAME

**CrewMom:** same

**LovelyRyan:** Lindsay, you’re married

**LovelyRyan:** also all of y’all are idiots, you know that right?

**WildCard:** Uh you ever heard of polyamory, Ryan?

**WildCard:** I have a husband but I want a girlfriend to, let me live

**WildCard:** Besides, Jack is dating Geoff and you didn’t say anything to them about it

**LovelyRyan:** Well because you’re the one that brought it up

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan, why did you call us idiots, Ryan?

**LovelyRyan:** Because you are

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan! You can’t just say something like that and not explain it, Ryan!

**LovelyRyan:** I mean I can because I just did

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan!

**LovelyRyan:** If you can’t figure out what I mean that’s on you

**LovelyRyan:** There’s a fucking Tumblr post on this shit

**SuperNova:** why do you know about Tumblr Ryan?

**LovelyRyan:** I know about a lot of things, Fiona. I listen

**TimothyRimothy:** oh when we worked at the agency Ry had to get a Tumblr account for one of our aliases

**TimothyRimothy:** It was horrible but amusing all the same. He didn’t understand a damn thing

**LovelyRyan:** That’s not true! I understood a lot

**LovelyRyan:** There was a bunch of people on there, and they talked about their favorite shows and shipping characters

**SuperNova:** You know what shipping is?

**LovelyRyan:** Of course I know what shipping is.

**LovelyRyan:** It’s putting your favorite characters on to boats

**LovelyRyan:** Tumblr is big into pirates and the ocean and stuff you know

**WildCard:** I mean he isn’t wrong, mermaid aus are hella popular on Tumblr

**SuperNova:** Ryan are you still on Tumblr?

**LovelyRyan:** Wouldn’t you like to know

**LovelyRyan:** I’m not. Why the fuck would I be?

**TimothyRimothy:** you say that but you still have the app on your phone

**LovelyRyan:** Jeremy I have a lot of apps on my phone, what’s your point

**WildCard:** Why does Jeremy know what apps you have on your phone, Ryan?

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan, that’s bullshit, Ryan! You have like 30 apps on your phone

**LovelyRyan:** Because xe’s Jeremy?

**LovelyRyan:** That’s a lot, Gav!

**SuperNova:** Why does _Gavin_ know how many apps you have on your phone?

**LovelyRyan:** Because so makes a hobby out of bugging the crap out of me?

**LovelyRyan:** Why is it your business who knows and doesn't know what is on my phone?

**WildCard:** Because it’s weird?

**WildCard:** Michael doesn’t even know what apps I have on my phone

**Mogar:** That’s because I don’t give a fuck

**WildCard:** Well fucking obviously, that’s my point

**WildCard:** Why do the three of you care so much about what is on each other’s phones?

**LovelyRyan:** Knowing something and caring about knowing it is two separate things

**LovelyRyan:** You probably know a lot of things you don’t care about

**GoldenBoi:** Lindsay, you can’t tell me you’ve never been on Michael’s phone, Lindsay

**Mogar:** Oh she definitely has

**LovelyRyan:** Then why is this such a big deal?

**WildCard:** Because we’re married?

**LovelyRyan:** What does that mean?

**TimothyRimothy:** Linds…

**WildCard:** Come on Jeremy, don’t “Linds” me. We all fucking know it

**LovelyRyan:** Know what?

**GoldenBoi:** Nothing. There is nothing to know.

**GoldenBoi:** We’re _friends,_ Lindsay. That’s it

**TimothyRimothy:** Ryan is usually pinned between Gavin and me when we watch movies so we answer his phone for him

**WildCard:** uh-huh sure

**WildCard:** “friends”

**GoldenBoi:** Besides why do you assume that I don’t know what is on everyone’s phone in the crew?

**GoldenBoi:** I do constant security upgrades on all of your devices, phones included.

**SuperNova:** Yeah because you really spend that time snooping through our phones, sure Gavin

**Mogar:** So better fucking not if so knows what’s good for sol

**GoldenBoi:** …

**LovelyRyan:** I still have no idea what y’all are talking about?

**CrewMom:** Didn’t this start with Gavin being gay?

**TimothyRimothy:** As most things do

**GoldenBoi:** Hey! Sometimes it starts with you being gay!

**TimothyRimothy:** All trouble starts with one of us being too gay

**SuperNova:** Yeah well that’s what happens when you put queers together for too long

* * *

**LovelyRyan:** I… think I understand Lindsay’s comment

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan? What are you doing up so late, Ryan?

**LovelyRyan:** I couldn’t sleep

**TimothyRimothy:** Is everything okay, Ry?

**LovelyRyan:** …

**LovelyRyan:** yeah I’m fine, sorry

**LovelyRyan:** I didn’t mean to wake y’all up

**GoldenBoi:** You didn’t wake me up

**TimothyRimothy:** Me neither

**TimothyRimothy:** Tell us what’s going on, Ryan

**LovelyRyan:** It’s stupid

**GoldenBoi:** Not if it’s keeping you awake it isn’t

**LovelyRyan:** I just… I was thinking about what Lindsay said this morning

**LovelyRyan:** She thinks that we’re dating, right?

**LovelyRyan:** Like romantically?

**TimothyRimothy:** She does.

**GoldenBoi:** pretty sure that most of the crew does if we’re being honest

**LovelyRyan:** …

**LovelyRyan:** Is that… something that y’all want?

**TimothyRimothy:** I’ve thought about it, sure

**GoldenBoi:** yeah same

**LovelyRyan:** oh

**GoldenBoi:** I don’t think it’s a good idea though

**LovelyRyan:** _oh_

**TimothyRimothy:** I don’t think that I think about you two in that way

**TimothyRimothy:** Despite what other people think

**LovelyRyan:** so you don’t want to date?

**GoldenBoi:** I don’t think so

**TimothyRimothy:** No

**GoldenBoi:** What do you want, Rybell?

**LovelyRyan:** I want things to stay the same

**LovelyRyan:** I… don’t want to lose you two

**LovelyRyan:** You’re… important to me

**LovelyRyan:** And it’s different than how I feel about the others but…

**LovelyRyan:** I don’t think… I don’t feel like _that_

**TimothyRimothy:** You’re not going to lose us, Ryan, that’s not even an option

**GoldenBoi:** yeah good luck getting rid of us bitch

**LovelyRyan:** I could

**TimothyRimothy:** Funny you say that and yet you’ve been stuck with me for how long?

**TimothyRimothy:** 10 years?

**LovelyRyan:** By choice

**TimothyRimothy:** really because I’m pretty sure you hated me at least the first 2 years

**LovelyRyan:** Hate is such a strong word

**LovelyRyan:** It’s more like… I didn’t particularly care much for having someone around

**TimothyRimothy:** But you could have gotten rid of me at any time?

**LovelyRyan:** Well no not technically because the agency forced us to work together

**TimothyRimothy:** You could have asked to be reassigned

**LovelyRyan:** And have to break in a new partner?

**LovelyRyan:** Jeremy, please, we both know that I’m too lazy to do that

**TimothyRimothy:** No one else would have put up with you anyways

**GoldenBoi:** The crew would have

**GoldenBoi:** We always will, Ryan

**LovelyRyan:** But how can you be sure about that?

**LovelyRyan:** Things aren’t going to stay like this forever. At some point or another the two of you are going to find partners

**LovelyRyan:** Maybe retire from this life of crime to raise a family, or leave the crew to work with them somewhere far away

**LovelyRyan:** None of this is going to last forever. And you’ll both move on one day

**LovelyRyan:** And I’ll be left here alone. 

**LovelyRyan:** Even if we keep in touch, it wouldn’t be the same.

**LovelyRyan:** And it’s all my fault! Because I can’t be like you and just find someone to settle down with, because I don’t work like that, I don’t do love _right!_

**GoldenBoi:** Where are you right now, Rybell?

**LovelyRyan:** …

**LovelyRyan:** Chiliad

**LovelyRyan:** I couldn’t stop thinking about what Lindsay said so I took a drive to clear my head but it only made things worse

**GoldenBoi:** It’s okay, Ry. Are you safe?

**LovelyRyan:** About as safe as a criminal on the edge of a breakdown can be, yeah

**GoldenBoi:** Good. Don’t move. Jeremy and I are coming to get you

**TimothyRimothy:** We’re gonna damn well prove to you you’re not going to lose us. No matter what the fuck happens

**LovelyRyan:** You can’t promise that. Having a significant other is something you both want.

**LovelyRyan:** It would be stupid and selfish for me to keep that from you

**TimothyRimothy:** We already have a significant other you dumbass

**TimothyRimothy:** So do you, you’re just too fucking thick to realize it

**Lovely Ryan:** Jer… I thought…

**TimothyRimothy:** No, fuck, no I didn’t mean it like that

**TimothyRimothy:** Fuck I should have let Gavin explain this bit, so knows all the words better

**TimothyRimothy:** There’s more than one way to have a relationship with a person

**TimothyRimothy:** And what we have is definitely not a romantic relationship, but it’s a lot more also than a friendship.

**LovelyRyan:** … Do-

**LovelyRyan:** You mean like a Queer Platonic Relationship?

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav says yes

**LovelyRyan:** how does so know about that term?

**TimothyRimothy:** So just huffed really loudly and muttered “I do bloody know things, he knows that right? I do research on stuff! Tell him that he isn’t the only smart one in the relationship.”

**LovelyRyan** : No, I’m just the one with the brain cell, according to Fiona at least

**TimothyRimothy:** Ry please, no one in this relationship has the brain cell, don’t try to fool yourself

**LovelyRyan:** Guess that’s why we work so well together, huh?

**LovelyRyan:** Idiots love Idiots

**TimothyRimothy:** That’s our new group chat now

**LovelyRyan:** That isn’t going to discourage the others rumors anymore, you know that right?

**TimothyRimothy:** Fuck them. They can’t tell us what we are.

**LovelyRyan:** whatever we are…

**TimothyRimothy:** We’ll figure that out

**TimothyRimothy:** Just steer clear because we’re approaching Chiliad and you know how Gav is about landing helicopters there

**LovelyRyan:** Wait, did you two steal Jack’s helicopter?

**LovelyRyan:** They’re going to kill you!

**TimothyRimothy:** Small price to come get you.

**LovelyRyan:** you _idiots_

**TimothyRimothy:** Hey, we told you nothing was going to keep you from us, didn’t we?

**LovelyRyan:** you could have taken a car

**TimothyRimothy:** That wouldn’t have been as fun, would it?

**TimothyRimothy:** or fast

**LovelyRyan:** absolute _idiots_

* * *

**LovelyRyan:** Hey Lindsay?

**WildCard:** Uh oh, I must be in trouble if you’re texting me

**WildCard:** … Or you’re in trouble.

**WildCard:** Ooh did you blow something up? Get arrested? Accidentally kill a man and need help hiding the body?

**LovelyRyan:** Okay that was one time

**WildCard:** It was also the first fucking time you had ever texted me, Ry. You and Jeremy had been here like two weeks when you killed the man the crew needed to question and you texted me to cover your ass

**LovelyRyan:** Anyone else would have ratted us out in a heartbeat

**LovelyRyan:** You were the only one not scared of us we could actually trust

**WildCard:** There is absolutely nothing scary about a drama nerd who loves Hamlet a bit too much and a cowboy that stole xyr color scheme from a fucking clown.

**LovelyRyan:** _oh my god Lindsay_

**LovelyRyan:** Jeremy might be sending you several angry texts right about now

**WildCard:** Let xem. I stand by what I said.

**WildCard:** Someone needs to call that bitch out for xyr’s horrible fashion choices, and I’m more than happy to be the one to do it.

**LovelyRyan:** I have no idea what xe’s saying but it must be good because Gav is doing sols high pitched laugh and just said “Oh my god, _Jeremy”_

**WildCard:** Sounds exciting

**WildCard:** I assume the three of you are together then?

**LovelyRyan:** Physically, yes

**LovelyRyan:** That’s uh… that’s actually why I wanted to talk to you

**LovelyRyan:** It’s kind of good the other two idiots are distracted because I haven’t really told them this yet

**WildCard:** Ooh sounds juicy

**WildCard:** I’m all ears Ry, what’s up?

**LovelyRyan:** Fuck, sorry this is harder than I actually expected it to be. At least I can’t flub words over text

**WildCard:** I mean if you think about it, you can. People do it all the time and blame autocorrect

**LovelyRyan:** … Okay well _that’s_ something to unpack at another time

**LovelyRyan:** Right now I just… wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier

**LovelyRyan:** About me, Jer, and Gav.

**WildCard:** I say a lot of things, but I assume you mean about you three dating?

**WildCard:** That wasn’t just me, but continue

**LovelyRyan:** yes that

**LovelyRyan:** And you brought it up

**WildCard:** okay, fair

**WildCard:** But everyone else in the crew clearly sees it. I’m pretty sure the B-Team has a betting pool around it

**LovelyRyan:** _What?_ That’s- Fuck okay that is not the point right now

**LovelyRyan:** Linds, I know you’re just trying to be helpful but please, I would really appreciate it if you didn’t

**LovelyRyan:** What the three of us have, idiots loving idiots, it means a _lot_ to me. And I really really don’t want that to be messed up by people insisting that we’re dating

**LovelyRyan:** Because that’s not even possible, at least not for me, because I don’t- I mean I _can’t-_

**LovelyRyan:** I _love_ Jeremy, and I _love_ Gavin, in a way that’s different from how I care about the rest of the crew but it isn’t romantic.

**LovelyRyan:** I don’t… I don’t think I can do that

**WildCard:** wait wait wait, James Ryan Haywood are you trying to come out to me?

**LovelyRyan:** Thought I was doing pretty good all things considered

**LovelyRyan:** Maybe? Yes? I don’t really know

**LovelyRyan:** I haven’t… I’ve never really talked about it or considered it really until you said something this morning

**LovelyRyan:** I haven’t even told Jeremy and Gavin yet.

**WildCard:** Ry, am I the first person you’ve come out to?

**LovelyRyan:** yeah.

**WildCard:** Wow well now I feel like a fucking ass for my jokes before

**WildCard:** I’ll drop them immediately, promise

**LovelyRyan:** thank you

**WildCard:** So you’re aromantic? Is that the term you’re using?

**LovelyRyan:** I think so, yeah.

**LovelyRyan:** I just… I thought it was because I was the Vagabond, I just would never fall in love because I couldn’t afford to

**LovelyRyan:** But you were right. I love those fucking idiots more than anything in the world. But…

**WildCard:** In a no romo way?

**LovelyRyan:** exactly

**WildCard:** Okay. That’s super valid Ry, you know we support you no matter what, right?

**LovelyRyan:** … yeah

**WildCard:** …

**WildCard:** brb I need to do something

* * *

**WildCard:** Hey Jeremy? Do me a favor and give Ryan a hug, yeah?

**TimothyRimothy:** Okay???

**WildCard:** Get Gav to too

**TimothyRimothy:** why???

**WildCard:** He’s doing that thing again where he doesn’t believe we love him

**TimothyRimothy:** ah

**TimothyRimothy:** We’re on it, don’t worry

**WildCard:** Thanks bud

* * *

**WildCard:** Okay I’m back

**LovelyRyan:** You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with Jeremy and Gavin attacking me suddenly, would you?

**WildCard:** I have no idea what you mean

**WildCard:** I assume you’re busy now though, so I’ll let you go

**WildCard:** But I just wanted to say that I’m proud of you, Ry, and thank you for trusting me

**WildCard:** If you ever want/need to talk about anything, I’m here.

**WildCard:** And if you need any support talking to the others, let me know.

**WildCard:** Now go and enjoy cuddling with your… shit now I don’t know what to call them

**LovelyRyan:** Idiots

**LovelyRyan:** They’re my idiots

**WildCard:** fucking dork oh my god

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** Jeremy, did you really change the name of our group chat to “Idiots Loving Idiots”, Jeremy?

**TimothyRimothy:** I mean it’s the truth so why wouldn’t I

**TimothyRimothy** : Besides, maybe if Ryan sees it every day one day he’ll accept our affection

**LovelyRyan:** mhm I think I got the point actually when you stole Jack’s helicopter to come to get me, and then almost tackled me off the bed because Lindsay told you to.

**GoldenBoi:** But we’ve done those things before, Rybell, and you didn’t believe us

**LovelyRyan:** I did. At the time.

**LovelyRyan:** It’s just… more I’m afraid at any point you will stop caring and want to leave

**TimothyRimothy:** Well we’re not going anywhere, pretty sure we covered that earlier

**GoldenBoi:** And we will be here to remind you every day we mean that. For the rest of your life

**LovelyRyan:** Thank you

**LovelyRyan:** I love you two a lot

**TimothyRimothy:** And we love you too

**GoldenBoi:** Even if you did lose our shared brain cell

**LovelyRyan:** Sorry, it was confiscated by Jack when Jer and I joined the crew so it could be put to better use

**GoldenBoi:** that isn’t fair I never got to use it

**GoldenBoi:** we should steal it back from her

**TimothyRimothy:** Oh and you would use it if we did?

**GoldenBoi:** Well no, but it would make great decoration for the apartment we don’t have but probably should so we can stop crashing in Ryan’s shitty safe house

**LovelyRyan:** Excuse me, this is a perfectly acceptable civilian apartment based on the “job” I have

**TimothyRimothy:** No Ry, it’s pretty much crap

**GoldenBoi:** You can’t even have pets here, Ry!

**TimothyRimothy:** Ooh we should get an apartment and get a cat!

**LovelyRyan:** Jeremy, don’t you already have your own apartment?

**TimothyRimothy:** Well yeah but it’s just as shitty as this one. And also doesn’t allow pets.

**TimothyRimothy:** It’s really just a safe house, ya know? I don’t live there anymore.

**GoldenBoi:** We want to have a _home_ , Ry. Not just a place to crash when we don’t want to be at the penthouse.

**LovelyRyan:** And you want a cat?

**TimothyRimothy:** well yeah

**GoldenBoi:** Two cats even

**LovelyRyan:** Maybe we can take some time off after this next job and go house hunting. All goes well we should come out with a good sum of money from that anyways

**TimothyRimothy:** Good because we’re going to need at least three bedrooms

**GoldenBoi:** I would say I also need an office but like, the chances of me actually sleeping in my room anyways aren’t that high.

**LovelyRyan:** Besides getting ready, when was the last time you were actually in your room at the penthouse, Gav?

**GoldenBoi:** Oh I couldn’t tell you.

**GoldenBoi:** I don’t sleep by myself, you know that Ry

**LovelyRyan:** Yeah I’m very aware, you’re like a fucking kola bear with how tight you hold on to people.

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav, serious question, is there anyone in the main crew that you haven’t cuddled with at some point?

**GoldenBoi:** Oh absolutely not.

**TimothyRimothy:** Really?

**LovelyRyan:** How about fallen asleep with? Is there anyone you haven’t cuddled with to the point of sleep?

**GoldenBoi:** Oh uh… no I don’t think so

**TimothyRimothy:** What about Fredo? And Fiona?

**GoldenBoi:** Oh yeah Fiona of course although I think the first few times I tried she got real aggressive until she realized it was like a friendship thing

**GoldenBoi:** And of course I’ve cuddled with my Dusky Boys, what do you think we get up to after a night of crime?

**LovelyRyan:** Even Matt?

**GoldenBoi:** Oh Matt?

**GoldenBoi:** I mean yeah probably at some point. We work together a lot on the hacking stuff, and with Fredo and Fiona now especially sometimes we just have to take breaks and movies are prime cuddle time

**GoldenBoi:** I’m an equal opportunist cuddler. Honestly think Geoff and Jack were relieved when Michael joined the crew so I had someone else to bug beside them.

**TimothyRimothy:** Remember the first time you tried to cuddle Ry? He was seconds away from snapping at you to get away, but you just insisted on curling up beside him and he melted

**LovelyRyan:** So was like a damn fucking cat, coming out of nowhere and just deciding I was a lovely place to lay, after being terrified of even being in the same room as me for weeks.

**GoldenBoi:** Oh I was definitely a bit drunk from Swimmy Bevs, I would not have had the confidence to do that otherwise

**GoldenBoi:** Bloody good thing I did though, cause it turns out Ryan really likes to be cuddled

**TimothyRimothy:** Shhh don’t give away the secrets of the big bad Vagabond.

**LovelyRyan:** Y’all are idiots

**TimothyRimothy:** Yeah but we’re your idiots

**GoldenBoi:** Jeremy, I know you were trying to be romantic, Jeremy, but that was a horrible pick up line.

**LovelyRyan:** Yeah it really was, 1/10

**TimothyRimothy:** Wow I’m really feeling the disrespect in this Chili’s tonight

**LovelyRyan:** I mean I gave you a one, what more do you want from me?

**TimothyRimothy:** Respect?

**LovelyRyan:** You’re looking the wrong place, buddy

**TimothyRimothy:** I should just save my jokes for Lindsay, she appreciates them

**GoldenBoi:** Maybe that’s what she thinks you’re a clown

**GoldenBoi:** Because she finds your stupid jokes funny

**TimothyRimothy:** ahjdsjjshsjf


End file.
